


Just Like a Perfect Dream, I Don't Ever Wanna Leave

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Just Like a Perfect Dream, I Don't Ever Wanna Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyzbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/gifts).



AJ adjusted his mask and checked himself in the mirror. His friend Brian and Brian's fiancée Leighanne were hosting a masquerade engagement party and Brian had decided everyone needed to have a date for it, no one was allowed to go stag (Not Brian's rules, that came from Leighanne. She, well, she had a desire to see everyone in happy couples because she was half of a happy couple. Rather annoying). Because, that meant people wouldn't be dancing. So, everyone had to have a date, which wouldn't have been a problem, but AJ was single. Very, very much single. And he wasn't about to pick up some random guy at a bar and use, "Hey, wanna go to my friend's engagement party on Saturday?" as a pick up line. Fuck that. That would have been date suicide. AJ would have just passed on the party altogether and truth be told, he almost did just that very thing, but he just so happens to be a groomsman so Leighanne literally screeched when Brian told her because if AJ wasn't there then the entire wedding party wasn't there and then it wouldn't be perfect. AJ heard it; he was still on the phone at the time. So Brian walked into another room and shut the door so he could have some privacy and told AJ that another one of his groomsmen happened to be in the same situation, he had just broken up with someone and maybe they could go together, but not together together just, well, AJ knew what Brian meant, didn't he?

Oh, AJ knew something, but probably not what Brian meant.

He knew that Brian was setting him up on a blind date. Brian fucking Littrell, Mr. Goody Two Shoes, the polar opposite of AJ in personality, was setting him up on a blind date.

This was going to be good, AJ said to himself for about the five hundredth time since he had first gotten off of that phone call. What kind of guy could Brian possibly be setting him up with? That could be dangerous. Brian didn't tend to keep the same kinds of people company that AJ tended to find attractive. In fact, the only reason the he and Brian had even met themselves was through Nick, and that was because Nick was the kind of person who could be friends with everybody.

AJ gave himself one more look in the mirror before grabbing his keys and heading out the door to go to Brian's. He tossed the mask in the passenger seat before turning the car on and heading on his way. He spent the whole ride wondering about his blind date (that Brian refused to call as such because it wasn't really a date, he was just appeasing his future wife because any smart straight man knows when to argue with his woman and when to just back down and let her have her way. This was one of those latter situations. But his tone of voice said otherwise and he thought it was a date even though he didn't say so). What was he like? Was he like Brian? Was he so distinctly not like Brian that AJ would be left asking how he managed to get close to Brian enough to be in his wedding? Was Brian pranking AJ and saying it's a groomsman when it's really a bridesmaid? (Wait, no, that wouldn't be the case because Brian isn't that type of guy. He can prank with the best of them, but he isn't downright cruel.) Was the guy hot?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was turning down onto Brian's street and was just about to pass Brian's house. He got it together in time to pull up behind Brian's car, grab his mask and put it on, and head up to knock on the door.

Brian was the one to let him in. "Aje, man, awesome you made it! C'mon in and I'll introduce you to my cousin, he's the one I was telling you about."

Brian set AJ up with his cousin. Fantastic. This was going to be an interesting night.

Brian introduced AJ to other people as they made their way to the punch bowl where a very tall, dark, and handsome gentleman was grabbing a cup. He turned around and smiled in Brian's direction. "Cuz! So who is this?"

"Kev!" Brian pulled the other man into a hug, "Kevin, this is my friend AJ the one I told you about. Aje, this is my cousin Kevin."

AJ was sure he was drooling.

This guy was definitely attractive, man. Right up AJ's alley. He didn't put nearly enough faith into Brian's matchmaking skills. If nothing else, this Kevin would make one hell of a fuck buddy. 

Brian left the two of them to talk. AJ told him his life story, that he would love to settle down but he tended to attract the same kinds of men that he himself was, and that didn't lead to anything long term. That he always dreamed of raising the family he never had growing up, he wanted his children to have two parents. He wanted to be the father his own father failed to be. That as much of a bad boy he looked on the outside and he could be a hard nut to crack, he was a sweetheart underneath. And yes, he did answer how the hell he managed to be close enough to Brian to be considered for a groomsman.

Kevin listened intently to every word AJ had to say, then told his end. He was married, once, to a woman but realized he was bisexual two years in and she left him because of that and ever since he's been trying to find someone else to try marriage out again but it wasn't happening yet. He ended with a shrug.

AJ was entranced, and was convinced that if Brian was the last person you thought of when someone said to think of someone from the South (and he really, really was), Kevin was the first and it was amazing. He was amazing.

"So, um," Kevin set his punch glass aside, "It looks like everyone's going out onto the dance floor. Would you like to join me?" and he held his hand out to AJ in invitation.

"I would be honored," AJ smiled and took Kevin's hand as he led him out to go dance.

A few songs in and it was clear Kevin had moves. "Wow, Kev, you're the best dancer I've ever seen."

Kevin gave a modest chuckle and maybe even blushed a little. "Well, you see, I'm actually certified to teach ballroom dance. I'm going to give Brian and Leighanne lessons as my wedding gift, in fact."

"Wow, that is so cool!" AJ was awestruck by this guy, "Um, so Kevin, uh. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something after the party, like some real food," he laughed referring to the appetizer only menu Brian and Leighanne had set up for this.

"Some real food would be fantastic. I'm game," Kevin smiled.

And just like that they were joined at the hip. They ate together, they danced together, they played the silly little engagement games together. And at the end, they left together, because they weren't at all ready for the night to end. And though they couldn't see it, Brian smirked behind their backs.

It wasn't the last time those two caused Brian's "I told you so" smirk to come out. 

It also happened two and a half years later, when the "Kevin and Alex are getting married!" save the date magnet arrived in the mail.

AJ was also smirking when he found out.

Because it was a fucking date, damn it Brian.


End file.
